


He's a dangerous one

by Ifellinlove



Series: He's a dangerous one [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifellinlove/pseuds/Ifellinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles”, Derek demanded, looking at him straight in the eyes. He just looked straight ahead, feeling like it was hard to breathe.</p><p>“I said close your eyes” Derek’s voice became more cold and distant</p><p>“Derek are you insane!?” He panicked “You are literally holding a gun to his head right now” He felt his eyes get watery. “You are not going to shoot him!”</p><p>“You knew what you were getting into the moment we got involved, Stiles” Derek let the gun touch the forehead of the poor guy as he explained. “I told you that you were mine and then you go ahead and make a fool out of me” Derek gave him a little smirk, that just made him look crazy, which he kind of was. He couldn’t comprehend Derek’s lack of empathy. </p><p>"And now I'm simply going to kill him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a dangerous one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I know that I haven't posted anything new in a while, so here you go. This piece is a part of a series called "He's a dangerous one"
> 
> OH AND I MADE A WEBSITE! :D If you guys want to keep updated on what I post, you should definitely subscribe to my website! You can also ask me all the questions that you have and it'll basically be one big party lol
> 
> http://simach1234.wix.com/ifellinlove

“Stiles”, Derek demanded, looking at him straight in the eyes. He just stared ahead, feeling like it was hard to breathe.

“I said close your eyes” Derek’s voice became more cold and distant

“Derek are you insane!?” He panicked “You are literally holding a gun to his head right now” He felt his eyes get watery. “You are not going to shoot him!”

“You knew what you were getting into the moment we got involved, Stiles” Derek let the gun touch the forehead of the poor guy as he explained. “I told you that you were mine and then you go ahead and make a fool out of me” Derek gave him a little smirk, that just made him look crazy, which he kind of was. He couldn’t comprehend Derek’s lack of empathy. 

"And now I'm simply going to kill him" 

He broke the intense stare he had been sharing with Derek and glanced at his shoes. Derek had been right; Stiles had known what kind of person he was before he even met him. His dad had warned him about the mob in Beacon Hills for years, he just didn’t take it seriously. He had met Derek and even though he knew who he was, he still fell madly in love with him. 

And now they were in this situation… 

He had gone to Derek’s apartment and had gotten mad at Derek for not letting him go out with his friends. Every time he went out with his friends, Derek had to be there. Derek had this constant fear that something bad would happen, especially to the people he loved. But sometimes the fear that Derek had would affect them so much. Sometimes Stiles couldn’t even as much as go to the store alone, or every time Stiles went home to sleep at his dad’s house, Derek had to drive him home. It had gotten to the point where once, Stiles couldn’t even go to the bathroom with the door closed.

This time when Stiles wanted to go out with his friends, Derek had an important “meeting” with a client, as Derek would put it. Stiles always figured that it was a code word for having to kill someone who owed Derek and his crew money. Stiles never really put any thoughts to it, because he would rather not think about the person Derek sometimes had to be. Stiles knew that Derek could be a vicious killer sometimes, but he knew that Derek could also be a kind, generous and caring person, underneath the tough, stoic persona.  
So when Derek had told him that he didn’t want Stiles to go anywhere tonight, and that he would be home by midnight, Stiles hadn’t listened. He decided to wait until Derek was gone and then he went out to meet up with Scott at the club. 

Derek pulled him out of his deep thoughts and reality hit him once again.

“Now be a good boy and close your eyes for me, so you don’t have to see the kind of person I am” 

“I already know, though” 

“Yes, but this is your fault, Stiles. If you had just listened to me, we wouldn’t have been in this situation in the first place, now would we?” Stiles eyed the boy with the gun pointed at him – Dan was it? He didn’t remember. The guy had blood dripping down his face, from where Derek had punched him repeatedly 

“I didn’t want you to go out without me and look what happened when you did” 

“I came onto him, Stiles yelled, tears now escaping from his eyes. 

“Potato – Potahto” 

“Derek, please” Stiles pleaded “Don’t do it. Make an exception” But Derek wasn’t affected. 

“I know that he came onto you and that is why I need to kill him”, Derek said, with a shrug. “You smell just fucking like him” 

“Please just make an exception” Stiles solicited “please”

Dan had now closed his eyes as if he knew what was coming, and he hadn’t been saying anything ever since Derek had pointed the gun to his head. It was almost like Dan had accepted his fate, and that made Stiles even sadder. 

Stiles closed his eyes and covered his ears. But he could still hear a loud bang as Derek pulled the trigger.

\----------------------

Stiles were dragged into Derek’s apartment. These days it had started to feel like his apartment too with the way his thing were all over the place. Derek held a tight grip on his arm as he was pushed towards the couch.

“Sit” 

Stiles just looked at the couch “no”. 

Derek gave him an unimpressed look and pushed him down on the couch. “You are going to sit there and you’re not leaving until you tell me why you disobeyed me” 

Stiles just looked at his hands, ignoring Derek.

“Stiles, answer me! Today, I had to kill someone because you decided to go out even I told you not to. You disobeyed me. And you remember the last time you disobeyed me?” Stiles remained silent, his eyes now slowly tearing up. 

Derek went over to where Stiles was sitting and knelt down to his level. Derek’s eyes were black and once again he showed no emotions. 

“You are mine, Stiles. And you are mine only” Derek started. “You knew what you were getting into. I’m not normal in this aspect and you know that. You know I’m possessive, but you also know that it’s not a normal kind of possessiveness” Derek cupped Stiles’ head with his hands. “I don’t feel any remorse when it comes to killing. If someone is trying to take what is mine, I will kill them and I will kill them while they’re begging for their lives. I will do it as slow as I can, I don’t care”

Stiles finally looked into Derek’s eyes as he finally felt himself crying. 

“You know how many people I’ve killed?” 

“Stop”

“Tell me”

“Just stop” 

“Tell me!” 

“I don’t know!” 

Derek stood up and walked around the room. He went over to the big windows that overlooked the city. 

“You know how many people I’ve killed, but you also know how many more I will kill in the future. And you know I’ll never feel any remorse” Derek turned around to face Stiles again. “I don’t feel any emotions when it comes to killing” 

“I know” 

“Good” Derek said. “So the next time you disobey me, you’ll be the one I’m killing”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
